The Beginning:After John's Birth
by vampireJescullen
Summary: Sorry chapter 5 is so short my mind is blank if you could please give me some ideas
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning: After John's Birth

_Amy just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Everybody is in the waiting room, including Ben and Ricky._

**Chapter 1: The First Sight**

The nurse walks into the waiting room to let everyone know that things went great! Ben jumps up and says:

"I know she wants to see me. Can I go back now??"

Ricky gives him a pathetic look; and puts his head back down.

"She has been asking for someone, are you Ricky Underwood?" the nurse asked.

Ricky jumps up. Ben was stunned.

"He's not, but I am, I'm the father." Ricky yelled

"B-B-but I'm Amy's boyfriend I should go back there." Ben whined.

"Sorry only the father can come back now, maybe she will want you later," the nurse said, turning to lead Ricky to the room. Ricky turned to Ben giving him a "back off Ben its my family now!"

Ben went back to his seat in disbelief.

Ricky enters the room. "Hey Amy, how are you?"

"I'm great, now that you are here!" "Yea, yea that's that drugs talking." Ricky gives her a smirk. She laughs.

"Where is the baby? He is everything okay"? Ricky asked anxiously.

"Yes, everything is fine; they are stamping his feet to his birth certificate."

"Oh okay. I'm so ready to see him. I want to know if he looks like me, or you. Have you named him yet?"

"No, I was thinking maybe we should do that together."

"Yea that sounds good. Thanks for including me in that. That means a lot Amy."

"No problem Ricky. He is "our" son."

"What about Ricky Jr."

"Definitely no. This community does not need another Ricky running around!"

They look at each other and smile_._

"Hey, I could change. Do you have name?"

"Nope. My mind is completely blank."

So they both sat there thinking of what they could name their son.

"John" they both said.

"I love it! That was funny, and sort of creepy." Amy said laughing.

"Yea, very creepy. But now he has a name, John."

_ Knock. Knock._

"Come in" Amy said. The nurse walked in with the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Ricky's heart melted instantly.

"Are you the father?" the nurse asked Ricky. "Yes." He answered still in awe of his son.

"Could you sign here please?" the nurse held the birth certificate.

Ricky looked at Amy. "Are you sure you want me to sign?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ricky, he is your son."

"Sorry Amy, I was thinking."

The nurse gave him the certificate, he took it and proudly signed his name. The nurse took it, and gave it to Amy. Amy signed, and gave it back. The nurse walked out the door, she handed John to Ricky.

Ricky looked at his son, _he is so perfect,_he thought. He looked at Amy,_ she is too. Whoa did I just think that?_ He shook his head and smiled. He had to change for the both of them, but would Amy allow him to or would she give in to Ben.

"So what do you think of your son?" Amy interrupted his thoughts.

"He is perfect; it's hard to believe he is actually here."

"Come here" Ricky walked over to her and sat in the chair beside her.

"Yea, he is perfect. He looks like you Ricky. He has your nose, and look he even has your smile." _They both stare at their son smiling up at them. _

"He has your eyes, they are beautiful."

She looks him at him kind of confused, but smiles at what he said.

"He is just so perfect, Amy" He kisses John on the head. Pauses. Then he kisses her on the forehead too.

They look at each other. They are complete.

**Chapter 2: The Confrontations**

Ben is anxiously waiting in the waiting room, pacing the floors back and forth. "I don't like Ricky being back there with her that long. It's driving me crazy!"

"Ben chill, Ricky is the father, it's not like he wants to be back there he just has to be." Adrian told him

"I don't care, I need to be with Amy. I know she does not like being back there with Ricky."

"Think again Ben. She is doing fine with me." Ricky said surprising both of them. "Adrian I do want to be back there with Amy."

She was about to speak but Ben interrupted. "Well, I know she wants to see me. Is she okay? Let me go back with you."

Ben was in Ricky's face. "Get out of my face Ben, you smell like a ruined sausage!" Ricky smiled

"You are too immature to be in Amy's life, and way to immature to be a father to her baby."

"He is my baby too. Your real mature? I don't think you are. You asked her to marry you at 15, she was pregnant and it was not even your baby: Get a life Ben, she is mine now."

"Excuse me!!" Adrian yelled before ben had time to respond "I'm for you Ricky and you are going to stand there and say Amy is your life, what the hell Ricky. Are you for real?"

"Sorry Adrian, I did not know walking in that room would change how I feel about her but it did. We share something, our baby, John."

"She named him John?" Ben asked, feeling left out.

"We named him John, together." Ricky answered

Adrian broke their conversation. "Ricky we share something to, love."

"You all need to keep it down, this is a hospital, keep it down or I'm calling security." the lady behind the desk said

"Look Adrian, yea we may have had something, sex. But that was before John. I'm a father now, he is my responsibility. Sorry but Amy will be the only girl in my life from now on. So please don't call me again. Just leave me alone." Ricky turned and walked down the hallway.

Adrian stood there with tears rolling down her face. Grace walked over to her.

"That was harsh, but don't worry about it. I'm here for you and you can find someone else because you are so ea.. I mean beautiful."

"Leave me alone Grace, I don't need you to try and comfort me."

"Okay sorry, but I am over here if you need me." She walked back over to Jack.

Ben was standing beside Adrian. She was still crying so he walked over to hug her. She moved away from him and said "I guess they both are gone now, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Amy can't resist Ricky, if she could we would not be here in the first place."

"Amy can now, I know she can. She loves me, not Ricky."

"Yea right. I guess that's why he is back there and you are out here."

Ben shook his head. "You are so negative."

"You know it is true Ben, just face it. Ricky would never tell me to leave him alone like that if he did not mean it."

Ben started to walk away. But Adrian had a different plan.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing I guess, seeing that she does not need me."

"Well my mom is out of town for the night, I have the place to myself. I am going to be lonely now that Ricky won't be coming." Adrian said seductively.

"Oh.. um.. well I don't know, my driver does not know where you live and neither do I, so I guess I will just go home."

"Oh no you won't. I have a car. You have no excuse."

"Well Amy will wonder where I went."

"I'm sure Grace could tell them, it's not like Amy is really going to care where you are."

"I guess one night would not hurt. I mean she will be with Ricky. I will go tell my driver to leave."

Ben walked out.

"Hey Grace, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Let Ricky know that Ben left with me, we are going back to my place." she smiled and winked

"Yea, I can. But are you sure you are doing the right thing. I think you are acting out of anger."

"Grace don't you know me. I never do the right thing."

"But Ben is a good guy, find some one else to play your dirty game on, if your trying to win Ricky I do not think this is going to help any."

"Listen Grace, I know what I am doing. Ben may be all innocent, but after tonight he won't be." she laughed and walked off

Ben walked back in, she walked to him and put her arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: The Next Morning**

The next morning Amy's parents came back. They were startled to see Ricky sleeping on the cot instead of Ben. They gave each other a look and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Juergens." Ricky said yawning.

"Morning Ricky, hows was Amy last night? Did John sleep good last night?" Anne asked.

"Amy was fine she never woke up. John cried a couple times, I feed him, rocked him, and I eve sang to him. I think he likes it when I sing cause he falls right back to sleep."

"That is great Ricky. Where is Ben?" George asked

"Ben. He left last night with Adrian."

"HE WHAT!!" Amy's parents were shocked!

"Yea, after you guys left, Amy asked me to come back. Ben got jealous, and I told Adrian this was my life now(he pointed to Amy and John) and that I wanted her to leave me alone. I went out to get me and Amy a latte. I came back and Grace and Jack were here. Grace told us that Adrian wanted told her to tell us that her and Ben had left and they were going to her place for the night." Ricky explained

"I'm going to kick his butt." George said with his fist balled up.

"George please, at least Ricky is here. Ricky we would have stayed last night but Ashley would have been home alone. Thank you for staying." Anne said.

"No problem. I would have stayed anyways. Amy was being really nice to me last night." he laughed

"Morning Amy. How you doing this morning?" Ricky asked sweetly.

"Morning I'm good. Hey mom, hey dad! Where is Ashley?"

"She had to go to school kiddo." her dad answered

"Oh yea, I forgot the world does not stop for a teen mom." Amy complained

"Lighten up Amy. Look at my very first son grandson. He kind of looks like me, don't you think?"George held John close to his face.

"Sure dad, whatever you say. I guess you heard about Ben?" Amy asked.

"Yea, we heard alright, I'm going to make him pay."

"George hush. Amy, if he wants to do that, let him. You are a mother now your main priority is John." Anne told Amy.

"I know mom, me and Ricky can handle this."

"I'm glad we are doing this together Amy" Ricky said

"Me too."

"Me three." George and Anne chimed in.

"When can I go home?" Amy asked. She was ready to get out.

Ricky answered."The nurse came in last night and said if you felt okay you could leave today around 1. I have to be at work at 3, so I could take you and John to your house, if that is okay with you."

"Yea it's fine with me if it is okay with mom and dad."

"It is perfectly fine with us. Your dad and I have to go to a meeting since the business has expanded. So that would help a lot."

The Juergens' family business has been featured in a housing magazine and after that it was booming! They had 7 stores across the country. Anne went back to school to become an interior designer, she helped families decorate their homes, and she even did work with other big companies.

"What time will you get off Ricky?" Anne asked

"Mr. Boykewich needs meto do something special, it should only take about 2 hours, so I will be right over after that."

"Amy will you be fine with us gone? Your sister will be home later, but I could stay and let your dad go."

"No mom, I will be fine. Ricky won't be gone long."

"Okay. Thanks again Ricky." Anne said.

"Don't say 'thanks', he is my son." Ricky responded.

Anne smiled at him. "Well Amy we have to go. We have a meeting with Ashley's principal."

"Good luck." Amy said laughing

"Bye Amy. Bye Ricky. Bye baby John." Both his grandparents kissed him on the head.

They left and it was just Ricky, Amy, and John. Ricky looked at Amy, he had so much to say to her, he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him.

_Knock. Knock. _It must be the nurse, Ricky thought, so he said "Come in." To his surprise it was Ben. Ricky jumped up and went to him.

"Leave Ben. Now! I mean it. Get the hell out of here!

"Nothing happened. I swear!"

"Yea okay. I guess that's why you have 3 hickeys on your neck and your hair is a mess. Oh, and her lipstick is all over your face. Damn Ben, did you not look in a mirror?"

"Oh no. I was in such a hurry to come see Amy. I was not thinking. I can't believe this."

"Yea me either, you come here to see her and you look like you just walked out of a strip club. Unbelievable." Ricky was so mad he could have killed Ben. Man, did he have the guts to come up here looking like that.

"Just let me go clean up and then come back to see her."

"No Ben I don't think so. Why don't you just go back home and forget her. She does not need that in her life right now or really never."

"Are you jealous because I was with Adrian last night?"

"Hell no. Ben are you crazy!? I was with the best girl ever last night. Besides Adrian was never my girl, she was just there You heard me along with everyone else that I don't wasnt nothing to do with her anymore!"

"Ricky! Could you come here?" Amy yelled from behind the door

"You see whose name she calls, right? Leave Ben. She does not need you anymore."

"You will pay for this! Say goodbye to your apartment and your job!" Ben told him as he walked away.

Ricky ignored him and went to Amy. "Yea Amy, what do you need? Are you okay?

"Yea, I just wanted to know who you were so upset with out there?"

"Oh that was Ben. Sorry I did not know you could hear me."

"It's okay. Did he tell you about his night?"

"No, but it was written all over his face."

"Disgusting. Ugh. I can't believe him."

"I hope you did not want to see him or anything because I told him to leave."

"Well I did want to tell him something, but it can wait."

"Don't worry you know he will be back."

"I just can't believe he just left, I'm not really upset about it. It's just so disrespectful, you know?"

"I know. But I will always be here for. As long as you want me, I will be here."

"Aw. Thanks Ricky. I will always want you here."

_Knock. Knock. _This time it was the nurse. "Well Miss Juergens are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, very ready!" Amy answered. "ricky, could you pull your car to the front door. Me and John will meet you down there."

"I"m on it" Ricky went to go get the car.

The nurse rolled Amy and John to the car. Ricky took over from there. He got John all ready and then he helped Amy in the car.

When they got to the house nobody was there. Amy went upstairs to get John's stuff ready. Ricky carried him up the stairs.

"Welcome home baby!" Amy said as she took John from Ricky.

"You are great with him." Ricky said

"You are too, I mean it is like a complete turn around with you, i never thought you would be here in the end. Sorry but that is what I honestly thought."

"You don't have to be sorry, I know I wasn't the way I should have been but I promise I will never be like that again. I know I have to be a better father then my dad was. Way better. I want John to grow up with both of us around."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that!"

"I'm happy to say it. But it's time for me to go get ready, if you need me you know how to reach me. Bye Amy."

"Bye Ricky. See ya"


	3. Chapter 4

**What Happens Now. Chapter 4**

Ricky walks into the butcher shop. Mr. Boykewich walks up to him. "We need to talk. In my office." Ricky knew this couldn't be good. And it wasn't.

Mr. Boykewich told him he had to be out of the apartment as soon as possible, and he didn't have a job here any longer. He did not say why, Ricky didn't even ask why. He already knew. Ben.

_What a jerk_, he thought out.

He went up to the apartment and packed his things in a hurry, he was so ready to get out this place. As soon as he was done he went straight back to Amy as he had promised her.

"Ricky, your back really early." Amy greeted him as he walked in.

"Yea, I lost my job and my place all because your stupid boyfriend is so jealous of me."

"Whoa. Hold up. He is not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know how. Why? What happened?"

"He called trying to apologize. I told him I did not care why or what his apology was I did not want to here it and that I never want him back over here again. I'm done with him for good."

"Wow. I have to say I am impressed and shocked that you would do that. What did he have to say?"

"He just said 'Okay your just saying that cause your angry with me, you will change your mind' so i hung up. But what happened with you?"

"I walked in was waiting for me, we walked in his office, he told me I had to get out, I knew it was coming but I did not think so soon. How am I going to support you and John without a job and a place to live."

"Ricky I have an idea. I don't know if you will be interested but here it is. Okay so you know how the business as grew, well dad needs truck drivers and people to haul the furniture and stuff."

"That would be great. I would love doing that. The money is probably alot better then the butcher shop."

"We will talk to him about it when he gets home, he should be here soon. But where will you stay?"

"I'm sure my foster mom will let come back until I can find another place."

"Oh, well I had something else in mind." She looked at him and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Oh well let's hear it."

"Well mom and dad are going to be gone quiet a bit, traveling and stuff, so I would be here alone and I definitely need help with John. If you moved in I would have help with him, and it would be good for him too, cause he will be around both of us all the time."

"I really like your idea. But I really doubt your parents are going to go for that."

"Well they would have to consider it."

"Okay, but your doing all the talking none of this was my idea, It was all you." He laughed at her and gave her a hug.

John started crying. Amy got up. "He probably needs a diaper change I feed him right after you left."

"Amy it's your time to rest. Sit down I can do this."

"Ricky it's going to be a dirty diaper, I can get this one." They both laughed

"I think I can handle it." Ricky assured her. So she let him have it.

_He is so good with him,_ Amy thought as she watched Ricky with her son,_ I never would have believed he would be here in the end._ She let her mind go back to the first day she met Ricky Underwood. _I was sitting there trying to get my solo just right for the big opening tonight I could not get it right for nothing. I jumped when I heard someone say "Hey! Sounds good. What's your name?" I turned around to see the most gorgeous boy in the whole universe talking to me. "Oh, um hey. Thanks I guess, I'm Amy, And you are?"So stupid, he totally thinks I am a nerd!! _"_I am Ricky Underwood. I play the drums. What are you doing after the big show?" Holy crap did he want to hang out or something! Ah what do I say? "Well I don't think I have nothing planned." Blew it again! "Great, then meet me here after the show I want to take you somewhere." OMG OMG OMG I so didn't blow it!! Yess!! Oh crap say something its been like 40 seconds. "Oh yea that sounds great." "Yea, I will see you later then." "" I can't wait to tell my mom a boy asked me to do something. How pathedic, I just got asked by this gorgeous guy to hang out and all I can think about is telling my mom._

"Amy." Ricky said. She jumped out of her daydream.

"What? Sorry." she apologized for not paying attetion.

"It's okay, you just looked like you were in a trance or something" he laughed." Where are the diapers?"

"They are right there by the crib."

"Thanks, you can go back in your trance now. I think I got it from here."

"Okay, your welcome. I was not in a trance, I was daydreaming."

"Oh yea, about what?"

"The first day I ever met you."

Ricky hated thinking about that. He had took advantage of her innocence, he knew it was wrong. So his mind went back to that night of band camp.

_The big show is over now. Finally, now I'm going to go get Amy. I walked over to where I told her we would meet. She was not there yet. Man, she better not have bailed out. But then again I had finished my solo before she started. I waited and then I seen her. "I am so sorry I am late, I tried to hurry." she said so sweet. She was so cute. "Your not late, your just on time. I came here early to wait for you, I didn't want waitiing here alone." Man I was such a smooth talker. "Thanks that was very thoughtful. So what are we doing?" "Come on." I put my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. "It's a surprise." She didn't say anything, I believe she was kind of nervous. We made it to this old building, it's where I go to get away form everybody. "What is this place?" she asked me. "It's just this old building they use for storage. I come here to get away and practice my music in quiet." "Cool" was all she said. We sat down on the couch. She seemed okay now that we were here. She started talking, and talking. I did not think she was ever going to hush. But the things she said were very intersting. II could not resist anymore so I leaned in and kissed her. She stared at me like that was the first time any one had ever done that to her. "You okay?" I asked "Yea, this may sound lame but that is the first time I ever been kissed" she giggled and her cheeks turned red. Man, she was beautiful. Did I really want to go through with what I had planned? WOW. She just kissed me! So yea I am sticking to the plan. I took off my shirt. Looked over to here, she looked okay with it, so I gently took hers off too. We kissed some more. I slid my pants off, she still looked okay with everything, so I slid hers off too. And now we have John._

He snapped out of it before she realized what he was doing. He looked at her rocking John. This was all he needed in his life. Nothing else mattered as long as she was there. He loved her.

He walked over to her, took John laid him in his crib. He turned to Amy, he wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly. She put her arms around him, put her head in his chest. She loved him too.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Move**

** "**Mom, dad could we talk to you about something?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Anne asked.

"Well kind of, everything's fine with me and John, but not so good for Ricky?"

"Why? What's going on with Ricky?" George asked

Ricky spoke up. "Well me and Ben got into it at the hospital after you and Anne left today. He tol me I would pay for not letting him see Amy, so when I walked in the butchter shop, was waiting for me. We walked in his office and he told me I had to get out of the apartment and to leave because I no longer had a job there."

"I can not believe that he would just kick you out like that. He was so willing to give you a job and a place to stay." Anne was in total shock.

"Well dad, I told Ricky that you needed delivery men for the stores, maybe you could give Ricky a job?"

"I think that would be excellent, George." Anne said to him.

"Well Ricky, you can start tomorrow."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"Ricky, where are you going to live?" Anne asked confusingly.

"Oh, that's the other thing we needed to talk with you about."

Ricky interrupted Amy, "My foster mom would let me come back until I got a place on my own, this was all Amy's idea."

Amy gave Ricky a smirk.

"Well okay Amy lets hear your idea?"

"Okay mom. You know how you and dad are going to be traveling a lot, and I would be here alone with John more then I would like to be. So if Ricky could possibly move in with us, I would not be alone with John, Ricky would be here if I needed help, and John will be with both of us all the time."

Anne responded. "Well you do have a good point, I don't know if I like the idea though."

She looked over at George, who apparently thought it was a good idea because he was smiling ear to ear.

"I don't see a problem with it Anne, with Ricky here we would not worry as much about getting home and rushing things, you see where I am going with this?"

"Not really, but I guess if it's okay with you, it's okay with me."

"AW! Thanks so much! This is great!" Amy ran over to hug both of them.

"Thanks George, you too Anne." Ricky said

"Just take good care of them while were gone." Anne told Ricky

Ricky and Amy went upstairs to tuck John in. Ricky would sleep on the sofa in Amy's room, right beside John's crib. Amy's bed was on the other side of the crib.

"It's been a long and exhausting day." Amy whispered to Ricky so she would not wake John.

"Yea it has, I never thought I would be living with you and have a new job all in the same day." he laughed

"Well goodnight sleep tight."

"Good night Amy."


End file.
